Haunted A sirius Black one-shot
by kittyk87
Summary: Sirius Black had always hated Grimmauld Place and no one understood why. Many speculated that it was because of his family, but what if that was only half the reason. The main reason was because it held too many memories. (Based on an idea I had about if Sirius had fallen in love at school and lost her tragically). I do not own HP, Sirius or the death eaters. Only Salem.


On November 1st 1981, the entire wizarding world celebrated the downfall of the dark lord. However, there was one member of the wizarding community that wasn't joining in on the celebrations. On that bleak autumn morning, Sirius Black sat in the drawing room of number twelve Grimmauld Place with his head in his hands. On the desk in front of him sat a tumbler of fire whiskey and the Daily Profit. The paper was turned to the second page where a long article about his friends' deaths was scrolled across it. The week before, the Potters had been alive and now, two of the three were dead. But Sirius wasn't just mourning the loss of his best friends, but he was also coaping with the death of his long time girlfriend/fiancee, the beautiful and intelligent Salem Johanson.

Sirius had been in love with Salem since their fifth year of school. James hadn't much cared for her since she was a Slytherin and Lucius' cousin, but that didn't stop his best friend from falling for her. They first showed their mutual attraction one night when they met at Black family ball. They had spent the night together talking in the garden, beginning a bond. He was first entranced by her dark green eyes as well the fact that she didn't swoon or fawn over him. In fact, she had put him in his place several times rather than act like one of the other simpering girls.

Standing from his chair, Sirius left the cold, dark room and walked around the empty house. Kreacher stopped what he was doing when he saw Sirius and muttered something.

"Kreacher, I don't have the patience for you right now." the man said, glaring at the elf with complete disdain.

"Kretcher knows what happened to the pureblood girl that disrespected my poor mistress." Kretcher retorted as Sirius started to walk past, causing him to stop.

"Tell me." Sirius demanded.

The house elf thought back and twisted the dusting cloth in his hands.

"It was the night you had gone to visit those bloodtraitors..."

~The evening of October 23rd, 1981~

_Salem laid in bed with her hand tucked under her cheek while she dozed. Sirius had decided to visit with James, Lily and baby Harry and left her to plan for the day both had been excited for. _

_Salem's eyes fluttered open when she heard the front door open then close. _

_"__Sirius?" she yawned, getting out of bed and going to investigate. _

_However, instead of her fiancee, she found a group of cloaked figures standing in the foyier. They all watched her before the leader of the group stepped forward. _

_"__Good evening, Salem." they said. _

_As soon as they spoke, Salem recognized the voice._

_"__What are you doing here, Lucius?" she spat, watching her cousin with frightened eyes._

_"__We came to ask you a simple question." Lucius said simply. _

_Sirius' cousin Bellatrix laughed maniacally, joined by the other death eaters. _

_"__I am not joining you." Salem said as she backed up the stairs. _

_The group started up the stairs after her. _

_"__I know, you plan on marrying that bloodtraitor. But that wasn't the question." Lucius retorted. _

_Salem didn't give them any time to reach her because as soon as she was up the stairs, she ran. Wand blasts were around her as she raced through the second floor of the house, causing total distruction to everything she passed. _

_Reaching the safety of her's and Sirius' room, Salem stood with all of her weight against the door. She was out of breath and scared. Her releif was short lived when a blast sent her flying into a wall. _

_"__You always were a stubborn girl." Lucius sighed, walking into the room and standing over Salem. _

_Salem looked up at him in terror. _

_"__Lucius, please. Please don't do this. We're family." She pleaded._

_"__Tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you." Lucius said smoothly as the other death eaters crowded around them. _

_"__What do you want?" Salem croaked. _

_"__Where are Lily and James Potter?" her cousin questioned. _

_Spitting at him, Salem glared. _

_"__I don't know." She hissed. _

_Bellatrix pointed her wand at Salem's throat. _

_"__It would be wise for you to tell us, Johnson." she sneered. _

_"__I really don't know where they are." Salem retorted. _

_Bellatrix looked at Lucius. _

_"__Let me talk to her." she suggested. _

_To Salem's misfortune, her cousin nodded and left the two women alone. Once the door was closed, Bellatrix hit Salem with a blast of red light. Salem's body arched and she let out a piercing scream. _

_"__Where are they?" Bellatrix questioned._

_Salem still refused to say anything. She gave the deatheater a look of complete defiance. This look earned her a few more hits with the Cruciartis curse. _

_Kneeling down, Bella studied her former friend._

_"__You would make a lovely bride. And a wonderful mother. Your children would be pureblood. Sirius would be lucky to be your husband. Just tell us where the Potters are and you can have your planned out future." she said quietly. _

_Salem closed her eyes and let her tears slide down from the corners and into her silky black hair._

_"__Bella, Please." She cried. _

_"__Just tell me." Bellatrix whispered. _

_"__Bella, enough." Lucius said from the doorway. _

_Salem looked up at him and knew she was done for. Bellatrix shot her with the Cruciartis curse once more before she moved out of the way. _

_"__Leave us." Lucius said, watching his cousin wryth in pain. _

_Bellatrix nodded and left._

_Wordlessly, he pointed his wand at his cousin and shot a cocktail of different curses at her. _

_"__Things would have been different if you had just told us." he said as Salem sobbed quietly. _

_"__I don't know where they are, Lucius." She whimpered._

_With a shrug, Lucius used the Cruciartis curse one last time. With that, he left Salem unconcious on the floor in her room._

"...And I left her there. Kreacher couldn't disobey mistress Bellatix." Kreacher said, concluding his tale.

Sirius fought with his emotions and stormed passed the elf. His mind was reeling and his feet carried him to the one place in the house he hadn't entered in a week.

He sat on the bed and studied the damaged remains of the room. The image he couldn't shake was the one burned into his brain when he had gotten home that night.

_"__Salem, I'm back!" he had called. _

_Thinking Salem was still asleep, Sirius smiled and climbed the stairs towards their room. His smile had faded when he saw the shattered glass and ceramic. A feeling of dread filled him as he thought about the worse possible outcomes. _

_He instantly dropped to his knees beside Salem on the floor._

_"__Salem! C'mon sweetheart, wake up." he pleaded, panicing at the fact that her skin was Ice cold. _

_After a few minutes, Salem stirred, but she barely moved. _

_"__Sirius?" she said breathlessly. _

_"__I'm here, Salem. What happened?" Sirius asked against her hair, cradling the woman he loved in his arms. _

_"__D-deatheaters. Th-they came i-in and asked ab-bout James and L-Lily." Salem explained, stumbling over her words as her life started to fade._

_"__C'mon Princess, stay with me." Sirius choked, caressing her cheek and lips with his thumb._

_"__Sirius, please take care of yourself. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you." Salem said. _

_The former bad boy pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her. _

_"__I love you, Salem. Please don't leave me." He begged._

_"__I love you, too." Salem managd to say before the last of her strength gave out and she was gone. _

_Sirius let out a strangled cry and buried his face in her hair. _

As that scene played in his head, Sirius bowed his head. Thats when it dawned on him. Not only had Petegrew revealed the Potters' hiding place, he had told the deatheaters that Salem was their secret-keeper first when she didn't know about any of that.

"He is going to pay." Sirius snarled, storming out of the room and then the house, prepared to confront the one responsible for the death of the three people he loved most.


End file.
